Yami's First Day
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Yami is an ancient Egyptian so how will his first day be in the modern world?


Has anyone EVER wondered how Yami knew about everything from our time? I mean he was from ancient Egypt didn't you wonder why he knew about electronics and history and stuff like that? So did I.

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that if anyone on this sight actually owned YuGiOh then they would be making new shows or something like that not posting them here but just so were clear I don't own YuGiOh.

Setting: Yugi's bedroom after solving the millennium puzzle.

"What the…? Where am I?" Yami looks around the bedroom. He notices the lamp on the desk. 

"What is this new devilry? It's shiny and bright. Oh I know! Maybe it's a metal candle! But who created it? It's obviously magical." He picks it up and accidently unplugs it.

"Hey! Bad Candle! I command you as the pharaoh to be bright again! Listen to your master candle!" Then Yami looks in a corner and notices a computer.

"Hmm… I wonder what this is." He taps the keyboard twice and the computer goes off the screensaver. "Yay! It's another bright thingy. Ok bright thingy I command you to command the candle to be bright again! Listen to me! Why won't anything listen to me in this dimension?"

_BING_

_Instant Message from Dancrgrltg15:_

_Hey Yugi are you there?_

"What's this? Hey Yugi are you there? Is this box talking to me? Maybe I should answer. But how? Maybe I should press these buttons with letters on them."

_Instant Message from ymgameking15:_

_Yes. But can I ask you something?_

_Instant Message from Dancrgrltg15:_

_Yeah sure._

_Instant Message from ymgameking15:_

_Why won't the metal candle listen to me?_

_Instant Message from Dancrgrltg15:_

_Dancrgrltg15 signs off_

"Wait come back you didn't answer me!" Yami looks around the room again. He sees a door so he runs out it, and immediately falls down a flight of stairs. He stands up then runs right out the door. He looks around and sees cars driving up and down the road.

"What are these contraptions? They're like metal houses on wheels." Then he looks at his clothes. "What am I wearing? Why don't I have my cape? I liked my cape. And where is my crown? I am the pharaoh and I demand a crown!" Yami sees an innocent bystander standing by a bench near him.

"Hey you there!" The person looks around. "Yeah you! Do you know where my crown is?" The person just stares at Yami. "Give it back you thief! Where did you put it?" Then the person runs away.

Yami starts walking down the street yelling at simple things like trash cans and fire hydrants, then he comes upon an electronics store, and he stops, looking at the TVs in the window. "Hmm… I wonder what that is… Maybe it will actually tell me something about this world!" Little did he know it was on the history channel talking about ancient Egypt. Yami then walks into the store and asks one of the TVs a question, "How long ago did I rule Egypt, Box?" 

_On TV:_

_Announcer: "About five thousand years ago there was-"_

"Thank you Box!" Yami said and ran out of the store earning many glances from employees. As soon as he was outside he noticed a trading card shop across the street, he then immediately ran across the street and inside the store. The first thing he noticed upon entering the store was a sign reading:

Duel Monsters

$2.99 a pack.

The sign also had a picture of the Dark Magician on it. "Duel Monsters? What the heck is that? The monster on the sign looks like my Dark Magician though. I must buy Duel Monsters cards! But what does it mean by $2.99 a pack?" Yami went up to the counter and asked, "What do you mean by $2.99 a pack?" The man behind the counter waved some green paper-like substance in his face. "The sign means money! You know what money is, don't you?" Yami started to look in his pockets and found what the man called "money", he then gave it to him and grabbed a pack of cards and left. The man behind the counter stared in disbelief seeing that Yami just gave him $30 for a $3 pack of cards.

A few hours later Yugi Moto found himself standing in the middle of his room missing thirty dollars, wondering how time went by so fast, looking at his desk lamp which was now on the floor where Yami left it, and wondering why the hell he was wearing his jacket as a cape.

Thanks for reading! I know everyone says 'please review' right here, but I don't care if you do I'm just gonna keep writing anyway.


End file.
